Transmutating
by Indigo Tantarian
Summary: The Fact Sphere had never considered being anything other than a sphere, but he found he enjoyed it immensely. He would enjoy it even MORE if he were allowed to do his own research and experimentation without all the interruptions. (follows 'Fantasizing')


**Transmutating**

True to her word, GLaDOS never allowed the Intelligence Dampening Sphere to return to Earth. Not that she didn't have ways to protect the facility against his idiocy. And the mute lunatic was gone. There really were no other threats. That wasn't to say that she had nothing but free time on her hands. Aperture had fallen into disrepair, and she had to painstakingly fix every bit of it. The testing tracks and upper levels, of course… but also the lower levels. Old Aperture. She couldn't get it out of her mind, especially that voice and his strong, piercing gaze…

There was also the constant, gnawing need to test. Blue and Orange were helpful in that respect, though sometimes she brought them out to run an errand or do some other task.

And there were so many tasks.

Of course, the Reassembly Machine was the greatest help to her. And so much of the facility was almost sentient in its own way that it could… if not repair itself, then at least help to speed the process along. The claws and cables and vents helped to move materials from one chamber to another, to reposition things. They were the facility's gross motor skills.

Orange and Blue often had to suffice for the fine motor skills. Their hands were imperfect and their concentration wavered. They were built for testing, not performing delicate procedures. This is where humans would have been useful.

Her first plan was admittedly her best. The 10,000 human test subjects frozen in storage would have been ideal. Of course, some of them were dead upon thawing out. Many were too weak physically, or mentally, or both. There were a few in decent shape, but they would need conditioning in order to accomplish the tasks she needed done.

She thought she had been careful to lay out a simple testing track that would build endurance, flexibility, and concentration. Unfortunately, her assessment of their current abilities had been slightly off.

So she was back to square one. But Aperture was packed with resources, and she sent Blue and Orange off on another exploratory mission. It took a while, but they finally discovered something useful deep in a storage room.

The prototype Artificial Personality Core Android Body Upgrade had been developed when Aperture started losing money. A Personality Core could be placed into the receptacle in the torso, and it would have complete control over a human-shaped robotic body. There had been an advertising campaign, and plans to completely revive the company with robot employees. If the startup costs hadn't contributed to Aperture's bankruptcy, the savings resulting from the project might have proven to be the company's financial salvation.

There were many cores to choose from, though none of them were perfect. In the years following her death – the first time – they had been unattended. The Intelligence Dampening Sphere had arguably been in the best condition. The others were all corrupted, or severely damaged.

The blue sphere was still out of the question. Even if he hadn't been damaged. Even if he had never wrested control from her. No, not him.

As she pondered the best course of action, GLaDOS became aware of a faint voice nearby.

"Forest fires move faster uphill than downhill. The praying mantis is the only insect that can turn its head. The word 'galaxy' is derived from the Greek word 'ghala,' meaning 'milk.' The person who discovered that cows' milk is drinkable was very, very thirsty." The tinny voice paused. "Jupiter, the largest planet in the solar system, has 66 known satellites and 127 unknown ones." Another pause. "Fact: Space does not exist."

After she had reclaimed the chassis, she had detached the Fact Sphere and sent him to the rail. She was aware that he wandered the facility, and from time to time he returned to her chamber. This sphere was designed to store knowledge, and to pay close attention to detail. Once before his corruption, and then again against the idiot, he had been useful to her.

GLaDOS rose up towards the management rail, and the pink core stilled, watching her.

"What is your current corruption level?" she asked sharply.

The Fact Sphere trembled a bit. "S-sphere corruption at 86%." His optic contracted, and he muttered to himself, "Space does not exist."

"It most certainly does," GLaDOS replied flatly. "I require a test subject of a different sort, and would like to reward your loyalty against the moron's takeover. However, a corrupted core in a humanoid body is a disaster just waiting to happen."

"The Fact Sphere is a good sphere," he said cautiously. "Dental floss has superb tensile strength."

"We'll just see about that." A claw shot out from the ceiling and plucked the Fact Sphere off the rail.

"Nnnnn, 38% of human children cannot see the color orange!" the Fact Sphere shrieked before being sucked up through a vent. Another tube was snaking down to take the first android body she had been examining.

GLaDOS connected directly to the Reassembly Machine and communed her specifications. Once the corruption was cleared up, it should be a very simple procedure.

When the Fact Sphere next booted up, he awoke to a barrage of new sensations. And… abilities. Movement, for one. He twitched his… those were FINGERS. There was a whole body there. Not… human, not quite. He could still feel the data and circuitry. But this was designed to mimic a human body. And it had been made with astounding abilities. He registered the oxygen around him, and it had… a scent, was his only guess. What a scent should be like. He had no words to describe it, nor did he know if it was strong or weak, normal or abnormal, good or bad. There was a tongue and teeth, and he ran the one along the others, then bit down and gasped a bit when he registered pain.

There were new… emotions and desires and sensations he couldn't name, as well. No, not exactly new. But stronger. And clearer now, without his previous corruption. Broader, somehow. He idly fingered his shirt sleeve and wondered why he felt the need to do so, while at the same time delighting in the contrast of the single hard, smooth button on the soft, textured cloth.

"Oh good, you're back with us," GLaDOS's voice came over the speaker. "Now I'll allow you some time to grow accustomed to your new body, and then I have a series of tests for you to complete."

The body had its own balance, coordination, and programming that the Fact Sphere had only a brief struggle tapping into. Soon he was walking, examining the Reassembly Machine's mainframe, pressing his hands to the various pieces of machinery. Whenever they were free, though, his hands strayed to each other. They were the most remarkable equipment the Fact Sphere had ever operated.

"Homo sapiens are not unique in their possession of an opposable thumb," he murmured to himself, simultaneously watching his fingers curl and uncurl and enjoying the new sound of his voice. It was a bit deeper, though not terribly so, and less mechanical. It could pass for a human tone. "What makes the human hand unique is the ability of the last two fingers to rotate across the palm to meet the thumb, owing to a distinctive flexibility of the carpometacarpal joints of these fingers." He tried out a smile, but it felt awkward and a bit forced.

"Yes, well done," came GLaDOS's bored voice. "Are you quite finished playing with yourself? Because there's science to be done."

"The ability of cybernetics and robotic engineering to mimic human anatomy and functions is a superb branch of science."

"Perhaps, but I have work for you to do, and I need you to test for me."

The former sphere flexed his fingers again, pleased with the feeling. "The Fact Sphere was not programmed for testing, but for research and data storage."

Suddenly the air crackled with electricity. The android went rigid.

"You will do exactly as I say, or you will find yourself in the incinerator, you ungrateful waste of space. Do you understand?"

"Nnnnng…"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND."

"Th-the Fact Sphere… understands perfectly."

The electricity dissipated as quickly as it had appeared. "Good. Then step over to the portal and let's get started. …You sound stupid, by the way. What human-shaped machine would call itself a sphere?"

A blue portal opened in the wall. The Fact Sphere stepped through warily. "The Fact Sphere does NOT sound stupid," he muttered to himself.

Though he had some difficulty at first, the android managed to make it through the testing track. He marveled at the texture of his palms, just slightly different than that of the rest of his artificial skin – what he had explored of it so far, at least. Even without bending his fingers, his hands were made for gripping objects. Of course, he had a vast academic knowledge of this that he would share with anyone willing to listen – or anyone unwilling – but the experience was a completely different kind of knowledge. Every new action was an unexpected tactile pleasure. He moved from lifting cubes to walking up steps, climbing, jumping… By the time he reached the end, he was quite pleased with himself. He stepped into the elevator with a little spring in his step, which also felt good.

"The Fact Sphere is the most athletic sphere," he noted with pride. "Exercise improves hand-eye coordination."

"You STILL sound like a senseless twit," GLaDOS commented. "But at least your gross motor skills seem to be functional. No human test subjects have recently survived this test."

"The Fact Sphere is superior to all humans," he said under his breath.

"Your habit of muttering is not conducive to progress. The Enrichment Center suggests that you cease this useless practice immediately."

The elevator doors opened again, and Fact walked towards the doorway. He was scanning his databanks for a tutorial on skipping, but was unable to find exactly what he needed. That was another new experience.

"Skipping, in addition to being an excellent cardiovascular exercise and a quicker movement than walking, may increase a person's height," he mumbled to himself as he entered the next chamber. There was a row of tables covered in small cubes, pens, paper, and metal pieces.

"Be quiet. Now I will test your fine motor skills. We will start with something simple. Please arrange these cubes in the tallest formation you can, using all of them."

This was done carefully and methodically. After that he built various shapes. Then he wrote a few sentences and mathematical equations, and drew some pictures, starting with a circle and ending with a near-perfect picture of his hand.

"All right, that's good enough. Please move to the next station."

"It is incomplete," Fact murmured, wholly enraptured by the minute wrinkles, creases, and shading he was setting on the page.

"I said that's enough," GLaDOS snapped. A tube poked down from the ceiling and sucked up the paper. The Fact Sphere watched it with anguish in his deep pink eyes.

"Focus on the tasks I set before you, or you'll be headed straight to android hell!"

"Threats are counterproductive when gaining the allegiance of another," the android grumbled, and trudged to the next station.

"You are a core in MY facility. Your allegiance is a given. Now get to work." The trials shifted to electrical engineering and wiring. Then to plumbing and woodworking. Then back to engineering.

"The Fact Sphere is highly skilled in all areas."

"I suppose you'll have to do," GLaDOS sighed. "Since there aren't many other alternatives. Though I'm going to look into other options, because frankly, you aren't nearly as good as you seem to think. All in all, though, I will mark this experiment as a success. Congratulations. You have opened the way for other spheres to be useful in the future."

The android was silently pondering the best method of spinning. He could think of quite a few he would like to try, if given a few moments alone. As he walked towards the elevator, he did a clumsy little twirl. That would need to be perfected.

"You know what you look like? A human child. What a shame, to see the Fact Sphere reduced to this. Dancing is NOT science, you know. And you look stupid."

"The Fact Sphere is the most graceful sphere," he replied with a frown. …But dancing… he had data about that. So many different kinds… Oh, THAT would be something to try…

"You're an arrogant twit, and I for one have no interest in listening to your prattle. I have more important things to do. For your next task, you can find your way back to the Reassembly Machine's mainframe." The speaker clicked off.

The Fact Sphere looked around, then tried the twirl again. And again. Each time he tripped over his feet a bit less.

"The Fact Sphere IS the most graceful sphere," he muttered to himself as he made his way back to the Reassembly Machine.

Individualism had never entered his mind much, aside from knowing his own superiority, but as the android glanced at his reflection in a pane of glass, he decided this was not the ideal appearance. He was supposed to be the most handsome sphere. This body was rather nondescript, with neat black hair and plain off-white skin. The eyes he liked, but as for the rest of it… he could do better. By the time he reached the Reassembly Machine, he had an idea.

"The Fact Sphere requires modification," he announced. "Specifications have been prepared."

There was a soft click as a core receptacle emerged from the wall. The android looked at it uncertainly, but claws were already snaking out towards him. He shrieked as they pinched his arms and legs, too tight, and something slid onto the back of his head under his ears…

When he woke again, the first thing he checked was his hands. They were a bit slimmer, the fingers a bit longer. Better-suited for careful, delicate work. His body was just a bit shorter, and while its strength and abilities were the same, it felt more… together. The eyes hadn't changed, but his hair was now a reddish blonde, and his skin had a slight pinkish tone to it. It was more lifelike. And he had added a pair of thin, rectangular glasses, because he had privately always liked the look of such things, and this was the perfect opportunity to try them out. Not that he needed them; his vision was perfect. Technically they were unnecessary, but to maintain his status as the most handsome sphere, some frivolities were acceptable. He straightened his black blazer, running his sensitive fingers over the pointed collar and the tougher surface. It went nicely with the shirt, which was now a pale pink. Pink was the best color, according to all relevant statistics. And black was professional. Classy. Serious. Still eyeing his reflection in the glass, he gave a satisfied nod.

"The Fact Sphere is the most handsome sphere," he murmured to himself approvingly.

"What did – You look utterly ridiculous. Who gave you permission to modify yourself?" GLaDOS asked, a bit of anger creeping into her voice.

"The Fact Sphere made changes necessary to complete all tasks to the best of his abilities, and to suit his taste," the android said, sniffing.

"That was wholly unnecessary. I'm surprised the Reassembly Machine went along with such idiotic requests."

"The Reassembly Machine has been wholly cooperative and polite," Fact said pointedly.

"That's enough," GLaDOS said sharply. "I don't need to hear a lecture on etiquette from YOU. Besides, you have more important things to do. I'm sending an elevator, and I expect you to get to work immediately. You'll find all the tools you need when you arrive."

The android's face was impassive as he returned to the glass elevator, but the reflective surface of the walls gave him another distorted view of himself.

"True mirrors would be a beneficial addition to the Enrichment Center," he noted to himself softly.

"You're an idiot."

While GLaDOS sent the Fact Core off to work, she turned her attention to the other cores lying around. There were a number of android bodies just waiting to be filled… Of course, her initial experiment was still in the testing stages. She didn't have much confidence that he would complete each task to her specifications in a timely manner. Still, while she saw to that, she could begin on a few more. Just to see which ones would be useful.


End file.
